narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Badoku Ishoo
Bio Badoku Ishoo (pronounced as Baa-doe-kuu Iss-shoo) was born somewhere in the Land of Forest Country(also known as Forest Country) on unknown date, due to lack of medical records, meaning his mother, who was an exile from the Kimino Clan(the clan that specialized in making NINJA clothes, can use clothes in their fighting styles, and have collection of scrolls of sealings) and too poor to get medical helps like doctor. Fortunately for her, the so-called wise old woman who had an experience with birthing and that's how Badoku Ishoo was born, out of his mother's stomach. After 6 years since his birth, he and his mother(who was unconscious during his birth and her stomach was sew together) was living happily and normal as possible as they could, because they lived in the village that has a reputation of 'The Village that hate anything abnormal', including ninja and other. It was bad thing, but also good place to stay as Badoku's mother was being hunted by bounty hunters, sent by the Kimino Clan, and the bounty hunters never thought that she, the ninja, staying in anti-ninja village. However, things went badly for Badoku and his mom, when a local merchant was heading back to his village, was jumped by 4 bandits, and Badoku's mother was happen to be walking by, saw him and 4 bandits, and killed them with clothing technique(Snaking Cloth Wrap). The local merchant, being witness and biased person, gather the mobs and attempted to kill her and Badoku, who was unaware of event that was taking place. His mother, regretting her decision for helping an ungrateful merchant, took her son and ran far away from their so-called home. Ever since that day, his mother was a different person, who would tell Badoku "Never trust anyone, never bother to help anyone, and don't bother making friends as they would soon stab you in the back" everyday. Badoku, was once a happy child, was forced to be more mature and being trained and teached by his mother, who had decided that he need the skills to protect himself. So she trained him in taijutsu, body-conditioning, and chakra-gathering(after she had Badoku to tried to feel his chakra). Later, she added art of cloth-making, chakra controls, and theory of sealings. So Badoku Ishoo's life began at age 20-21 and after his mother died by Kakewa the Red-Hands and also a bounty hunter sent by the Kimino Clan(or Kimino Family). And Badoku was going to travel all over the Elemental Countries, if he can, and to destroy Kakewa and the Kimino Family. But first, he need to get the materials, meaning he need the money, and in order to do that, Badoku need to go on bounty-hunting(which anybody can do bounty-hunting) and to be hired 'mercenary'. 'Skills:' Being trained by his mother for almost 13 or 14 years, Badoku was proficient in taijutsu, art of making clothes, assassination, and at least decent with sealings. His chakra, at beginning of his training was embarassingly terrible, is at least jounin-level and his chakra capacity was also jounin. Unfortunately, his skills in ninjutsu and genjutsu were ALMOST non-exist, with an exception of body-flicker, which he luckily was taught by the Leaf nin, who was done with her mission and hit the gambling, and Badoku bet his extra durable and dangerous gauntlets, if the Leaf nin win. However she lost 2 rounds of 'card games' and had to teach him how to use Body-Flicker. And this is the ONLY ninjutsu, until few years later, when he mangaed to score A-Rank missing-nin and found the ninjutsu scroll, which mostly contain useless jutsu, except 4 jutsu. They're Genjutsu: Drunken State, Genjutsu dispel, Earth Style: Earth Clone, and Lightning Style: Electron Technique. He use Lightning jutsu(at close range) on his captured ones or 'greedy clients' either for information or clients need to pay full amount of money plus 'fees'. He also displayed low-chuunin skill with kenjutsu as well as using clothes(sashes, spikey cloth, 'special cloth' with seals, etc.). But he was also known to able to use Camoflouge or Cloth Secret: Cloaking, which he with help of Sealing Master Emigu. (Refer to Appearance) Few years later, he began to use explosives such as explosive tags(he would placed the tags, when his target/oppenent/enemy not paying attention and they would be replaced by explosion), bombs(were recently introduced to ninja world, since there are few ninja who can make explosive tags), and anything explosives, including chemicals, which Badoku had pain-staking learning things about chemistry and reactions during his few years. 'Weakness(es):' Like all other ninja, whether they work for ninja village or not, Badoku has few weakness(es). He has rather terrible aim with kunai and shrunkens that if he was given an aim test, he would probably scored absolutely nothing. Yes, his aim is terrible with SHARP weapons. His short sword, while he has exceptional kenjutsu skill, is mostly used in assassination, feinting, and stabbing, can be countered with longsword/katana/heavy sword/spear/etc. His 'Cloaking' can be sensed by sensor-type ninja and Uchiha/Hyuuga/Other with x-ray. He is mostly assassin, close combatant, and now explosive users. And he has small(very) amount of ninjutsu and only has one genjutsu, which is C-rank(Most of ninjutsu and this genjutsu are from the dead missing-nin's scroll, Baadoku's loots). Note: To some ninja, Badoku's attitudes and personality are also his weakness, but Badoku 'beg' to differ. 'Appearance:' At beginning of his 'advantures': He wore black inside shirt, light-weight armor under his black jacket(with hood), black sweat-pant, black shoes, and a goggle(which he seem alway wear one, even he goes to sleep and to clean himself). After meeting Emigu, the Sealing Master and 'field-testing': 'He still wear the same clothes as before, except his clothes have 'very special' seals written all over them, so Badoku can 'omit' his chakra through his clothes and thank to the Sealing Master's help, the Cloth Secret: Cloaking only demand for those with jounin-level control and the combination of seals. and he started wearing pair of black gloves and breather, which usually hang around his neck , whenever he's not doing assassination or bounty hunting,and it make his voice raspy. Yes, even his goggle has seals on it, which help him to see better and can be 'cloaked' along with other clothes. He also wear grey scarf(with seals). Note: If Hyuuga, Uchiha, or other with x-ray ability, he or she would first notice a gigantic array of complicated(to them) seals all over his body, from bottom to top. The seals were placed by the Sealing Master Emigu, who first knock him unconscious as the procedure, as she stated "a long time and very painful" and who would want to lay down for nearly 2 days, not that she hadn't gone without sleeping in 2 days straight. However, Badoku still feel pain, after procedure and must waited in bed for a week, so his body and chakra can get used to the seals. What kinds of seals were placed on his body? Nobody know, but Badoku, Emigu, and very few Sealing Masters. Badoku and Emigu refused to said it as Badoku didn't want ANYBODY to able to use Cloth Secret: Cloaking(Information and how it work will be coming). It is unknown what Badoku look like as he seem alway dressed from bottom ALWAY to top. Not even color of his hair(except Emigu and few others), skin tone(which assumed to be pale, since his skins never been touch by sunlight), and eye color(which seem impossible as he seem alway wear his google). The clothes he wear is called NightSuit, later Badoku wear Improved NightSuit(more expensive than NightSuit). 'Personality and Attitude: He is mostly quiet and has Sai-like attitudes, which help him with acting around during his bounty hunting and assassination. Yes, there's nothing much to say about his personality and attitude, except he never trust a single person, except his deceased mother, but couldn't help it, since she had raised him without father(who was supposedly dead). He still has fears, which few of them are fake, so he can used his fake fear to get oppenent lower his/her guard. For example, blood-phobia is one of his fake fears and in battle, his oppenent(said jounin-level) had slight bleeding on her/his head and Badoku frozed in fear(fake), causing his oppenent get arrogant and decide to walk up to him with kunai. But that when Badoku striked with his oppenet's blood on his short sword. As you can see, Badoku knows how to put up convincing acts, one of the reasons that people(mostly Hidden Village, if they don't want to cause war, because their ninja and headbands) hired him at cheapest price. He sometime do the 'jobs' for food and shelter, but no money(IF he has enough money). Surprising to Emigu and few others, who met and know Badoku Ishoo, he had somewhat grown fond of using explosives(tags, bombs, etc.) after few years later and he would smile at sound/sight of explosion. In sense, he is like Deidera and Sai combined. Which earned him a nickname, 'Explosive Phantom'. 'Earning the nickname, Explosive Phantom:' At age 25 or 26, since one particular 'job' that Badoku had to sneak in the economically important sea port in Country of Water a huge amount of explosives, because he was paid by other Hidden Village(unknown due to his contract, yes he and his clients make the contracts). To smuggle that huge amount of explosive, Badoku had to scout the security and defense of Water's sea port by pretending to be tourist, which worked and didn't worked as the sea port, for some obvious reasons, is being heavily guarded like a fortress and there was few sensor ninja posted there. Since he doesn't has ninja license/registration/ID/etc. and guards were told NOT to let anyone with chakra level over chuunin in(with an exception the ninja with secret passwords, code, and symbols), Badoku developed a new plan, which he asked Emigu to lend him 1)a chakra-suppression or 2)chakra-transfer and chakra-storage seals along with soldier and special pill(that can slow his speed of gaining chakra). His plan was a huge risk, but also a possibilty of success, which by 'dumb luck', Badoku got as result. Another hired ninja, Uja, who's stupid,but had high level of chakra and used strange summoning jutsu caused devastating effect as Uja was aiming at civilians and building, catching almost all of seaport's guards, forces, and ninja's attention. Badoku ditched his plan and used Cloaking(short for Cloth Secret: Cloaking), smuggled the huge amount of explosives, sneak out, and watched a huge explosion and destruction around the sea port. Badoku ran away with new-found 'interest' and Uja being subdued, later died. Badoku changed his fighting style by adding explosives. With his ability to 'cloak' and explosives, the Explosive Phantom was borned and his 'trademark' would be explosion during or after his 'jobs'. Later...: After 7 months since Badoku earned 'title', the Explosive Phantom, he was contacted by mysterious mid-age woman, who told him to meet her behind the warehouse in Eme's village. When he reached to the warehouse, after argueing with Eme Emigu, he was attacked by group of unknown ninja. But thank to Badoku's overcautionious 'habits'(Remember, he's paranoid), all but 1 of unknown ninja were defeated. Then, the mysterious woman appeared, clapping and stated she's impressed by Badoku's skills and told him that it was just a test to see if Badoku able to do her(mysterious woman) would-be-suicidal mission. Later, Badoku went to the city, Takayu City(in Country of Fire, where one of the Kimino Clan main bases located), to find his target, Romu Kimino-Wakasho(He was married into prosperous Wakasho clan) and destroyed him and the base. After few hours of scouting and planning, Romu and his hired group of 5 Leaf-nins somehow found him and attacked him. It was revealed during their battle(Badoku mostly done hit-and-run, since the Leaf nins are jounin) that the mysterious woman setted him up to be kill by Romu and his hired Leaf-nins. Later, he managed to escaped Takayu City with some injuries and half of city in ruin, caused by his explosives. This would be Badoku's 4th failed mission, but he doesn't care, since that mysterious woman, Rii Kimino(Romo foolishly blurted her name out) sort of broke her contract. By the way, none of Badoku's previous/current clients doesn't know that he had failed more than one missions, mostly because Badoku killed off his few clients, except one managed to escaped from him. Category:Characters Category:Tainted illusionaire